Forgotten Future
by Child of the Dark Wood
Summary: A new face bursts onto the Furuba scene. But what is she hiding? Will Shigure get her to talk? Or will Hatori end up broken and bleeding again.... CHAP 8 UP....now
1. Chapter 1: A Tree?

Disclaimer: I no own...any of the peeps in dis fic...cept kanya...and non furuba or anything else characters

**Chapter 1: A Tree?**

How do I always end up in these situations? You ask yourself. Standing around you are four very confused people. Seeing as you just fell out of a tree, they have every right to be confused.

"H….hello" you manage to stutter.

One of the people, a purple-haired man kneels beside you and says "Are you alright?"

"Yes I think so" you reply. "Nothing broken anyhow" you look around and study the strange but concerned people. Besides the purple-haired man, there are two other men and a woman. They all have brown hair. One of the men is wearing a lab coat and the other is wearing a kimono. Strange no? Being satisfied with your quick observations, you get to your feet and brush the leaves off your trench-coat and out of your bright red hair. "Well thanks for the concern but I must be off" you tell the people and you start to walk off but the lab coat man grabs your arm.

"Are you sure you're okay?" he asks.

You glare at him. "Yes of course I am sure. Why are you so concerned?" you snap.

"Leave her be Haa-san. It's obvious she's fine," says the kimono wearer.

You sigh and turn to the man holding your arm. "I'm sorry I snapped at you sir. I just had a really rough day." You sigh again. "Oh sorry." You back away a little and bow. "I am Kanya Lancaster."

"I am Hatori Sohma." replies the man in the lab coat. "This is Shigure Sohma" He points to the kimono wearer. "And these two are Yuki Sohma and his wife Tohru Sohma" The others all bow. Yuki stands up and pulls Tohru closer to him.

"Hello pleased to make your acquaintance." you reply to the introductions.

Hatori is staring at you and you shift uncomfortably under his gaze. Shigure looks from you to Hatori then suddenly says "Kanya we were just on our way to a club to meet the rest of our family. Would you care to join us?"

"I would but I need to get back to work. Everyone will be wondering where I am. A friend of mine mentioned he was having family come to the club later and wants me to meet them. Come to think of it his name is Sohma too. Does Hatsuharu ring a bell?" You look around trying to avoid looking at Hatori.

"Haru! That's who we are meeting along with others. This is a strange coincidence. Do you work with Haru?" Shigure is looking at you wonderingly.

"No. I'm his boss." You almost burst out laughing at the incredulous looks on the Sohma's faces.

"Haru has mentioned you before." The shy Tohru finally speaks. "He speaks highly of you."

"Does he now?" You smile at the thought.

"Yes, he claims you helped him when he was in a little bit of trouble." Yuki is calmly watching your every move.

"I did but he's a good friend and I always help my friends." You reply. "I can walk there with you if you like"

"That would be most helpful" Shigure says "As I have forgotten where it is."

"Gure-san you're pathetic" Yuki says.

"I am not" Shigure retorts "I just forgot that's all."

Hatori shakes his head.

"Well come on then" You start off in the direction of the club.

"What is the name of your club" asks Tohru.

"'Bloody dreams'"

AN: no i dont know how she started up in a tree so dont ask…………will update soon…..i hope…


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody English

Disclaimer: I dinna own da 'Furuba' or anything else that some else has a patent on……but I do own Kanya Lancaster……in fact she is me……oh and I own characters that you have yet to meet……you'll notice em later…… enjoy da fic……and in da next chappie I'll give note to reviewers……some of em anyways

Chapter 2: Bloody English 

"Oh what a gruesome name! Why ever did you pick such a name?" Shigure says dramatically.

"Shigure you need to stop acting so much like Aaya" Hatori puts in.

"At the time I built the club I was running and every night I had the same dream and it never failed to wake me up. I am from England and I ended up calling it 'the bloody dream that wouldn't let me sleep'. It fits because there are still nights that I am kept awake by that bloody dream." You stop in front of the club and turn to the Sohmas.

"Sorry for the long-winded explanation. We have arrived." You walk up the steps and nod to the two bouncers by the double doors. "Hey Ame. Hey Kurama. These four are with me" Both the bouncers nod and then continue their job of looking intimidating.

You walk inside then spot Haru in a reserved section of the club. "Hey Haru. Some of your family is here."

Haru turns and his face brightens when he sees the other Sohmas. "Hey guys." He walks over never hurrying.

"Haru you never told us how beautiful your boss is." Shigure says slyly.

You blush a little. " I guess I better leave" You start to walk off but this time Haru grabs your arm.

"I said I wanted you to meet my family and I meant it." Haru stares at you.

"Ok" you start to sit down but suddenly there is a commotion at the entrance. You and Haru both run out the doors. There, arguing with Ame is a blonde-haired brown-eyed young man. Haru walks to him and says "What are you doing Momiji?"

"This mean lady won't let Hiro and Kisa in. She says they're too young." the young man points at an orange-haired girl and a pissed off brown- haired boy. "And Ritsu isn't helping" He points at a caramel-haired young man on the ground in front of Kurama continuously saying he is sorry. You walk over to him and drag him up. "Just what are you doing?" you demand.

Ritsu immediately says "We're so sorry for any trouble we have caused. We will leave immedia…" You then hold up your hand to silence him and look at the two bouncers. "These people are my guests. Let them through." Both the bouncers nod and then continue their job of looking intimidating. "There see no trouble. Now everyone go inside." Everyone proceeds to do so and soon only you, the bouncers, and Haru are left outside.

"Thanks" he says.

"No prob" you reply. "I already like your family."

"I knew you would" Haru says.

"Hey Haru!" shouts an orange-haired man with a brown-haired girl on his arm.

"Hello Kyo…Kagura" Haru replies. "Everyone else is here."

"Okay let's get this party started!" Kyo walks inside. You and Haru follow. Once inside you walk off to one side and watch the Sohma family interact with each other. Shigure though looks a little confused. You walk over to him and ask "Is something wrong?"

Shigure looks around and says "Something's not right. Someone is missing."

The doors burst open and a silver-haired…….man?…comes in. "Shigure!"

"Aaya!" Shigure shouts. The two run to each other.

"Shigure I hope you haven't cheated on me while I was away."

"How could I cheat on you Aaya?"

Both look at each other and then give each other a thumbs up and say "Yosh!"

"You two will never tire of that will you." says Hatori.

You are very confused by the scene that has just occurred in front of you. Hatori walks to you and says "Don't worry. That is how they always act."

"Okay." You then turn and give Hatori a closer study. As you scan him you take in his unkempt hair, his bright eyes, his lithe form, and the frown that always seems to be on his face. Hatori had been watching Ayame and Shigure but he turns to you and looks straight into your eyes. Your heart skips a beat and you look away quickly as does he. You then mumble some silly little excuse and run to the stairs to the second story. You run up them and throw open the door. Your apartment seems suddenly so empty compared to the party you left downstairs. But it can't be helped you say to yourself. You can't risk getting involved with anyone right now. If you lay down too permanent roots you can't run when he finds you. You shake your head to clear your mind and run to the shower. You blast it steaming hot. Afterwards you get dressed, blast some music and collapse on your bed. At your body's sigh of relief, you mentally scold yourself for working too hard and too long again. As you drift asleep, you try to steer your thoughts away from Hatori but nothing seems to work. So you give up and fall asleep.

A/N: I hope ya like……r&r and I'll try to reply to ya……


	3. Chapter 3: A Light Pole?

Disclaimer: Same as previous two chaps...i don't own...no lawyers can harm me now...laughs maniacly 

To the reviewers so far

FanFiction19: lol i like it too...hee hee and i did go and read your stuff...i like it...anyway thanks for being the first to review!

hatorifan: thanks...you reviewed twice! yay! and i'm trying to keep up the work...gets a little crazy sometimes though...and in three weeks i won't be able to update as often twitches...band camp...then school...but i'll try

Furubaluver: thanks...i wasn't going to write the story in this pov but it came out that way...and i was too lazy to change it...lol...and here i am updating yet again

yoo-hoo luver.wlegs: Thank you!...i've read some of your works and i love them...of course i love almost everything i read but anyways...here's an update...and thanks for reviewing twice...

To all other readers who are too lazy to update...: ...grr...pleez review...it helps fight the inferiority complex...yes i do have one...not as bad as Ritchan but heh...thanks for reading the story to begin with...i don't care what you think of the story...pleez review...and i promise it gets better...at least i think it does...

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Light Pole? **

SIX MONTHS LATER

"Hey Hatori!" you shout as you run down the street to catch up with him.

"Yes Kanya?" he asks as you come up beside him.

"Oh I just saw you and decided I wanted to talk to you." you say after realizing you hadn't meant to call him.

Hatori smiles despite himself. "Oh really" he asks. "Well how have you been?"

"Pretty good. Club's doing great. Everything is great." you smile as you look over him. His hair was longer than the last time you had seen him. He looks so cute you think. "You know" you say "you look really cute when you smile." Then you look down a little embarrassed and surprised at yourself. Hatori is also surprised but he smiles again and looks at you.

"You look cute too when you smile" You look up really surprised now and don't notice where you are going and run into a light pole and fall onto the ground.

"OWWW!" you yell.

Hatori kneels beside you. "Are you okay?"

"No doc I just ran into a light pole. Of course I feel fine!" you yell at him.

"Ok then." he gets up and starts to walk off.

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?" you yell at him.

"I'm going away since you so obviously don't need my help." he says coldly.

You look into his eyes and say "Well come here. It just so happens I do need your help."

Hatori looks surprised but walks back to you. He holds out his hand. You take it and he pulls you up. "Thanks" you say. Hatori says nothing but pushes your red hair away from your face and looks at the spot where you hit your head. "Well doc what's the diagnosis?"

"You'll have a bruise and more than likely a headache later on but nothing serious." Hatori says softly. He looks into your eyes. He is only a couple of inches taller than you. Then Hatori lowers his lips to yours in a light kiss. He pulls back and looks into your eyes again. "You have the prettiest green eyes I have ever seen." You lower your head but Hatori lifts your chin with his finger. "Such a bright vibrant green. Like the color of spring." Suddenly Hatori seems to notice how close the two of you are and pulls away. Both of you are blushing a little.

"So…..ah….Hatori where were you going?" you ask.

"Oh I was on my way to Shigure's house. It seems he, Haru, and Kyo have all got a fever." Hatori says.

"Oh no." you say "How terrible. Can I come with you?"

"Okay." Hatori starts to walk again and you follow.

A few minutes later you and Hatori arrive at Shigure's house. Hatori walks inside and you follow. "Shigure, Haru, Kyo where are you?" Hatori shouts through the house.

"Haa-san we're in the living room." You hear Shigure's weak voice call out. You run to the sound of his voice and see the three Sohmas sprawled out on the floor. "Oh Kaa-chan! I didn't know Haa-san was bringing you!" Shigure suddenly sounds a lot better.

"Yeah well neither did I" Hatori kneels beside Shigure and puts a thermometer in his mouth. "And don't say anything." He then goes to Kyo and does the same. And then to Haru. "Hmm"

"What's wrong Hatori?" you ask.

"Kyo isn't arguing with me so he must be the worst off right now." he mumbles.

You look at the three sick Sohmas then notice that they are all laying on the bare floor. "No wonder they are sick" you exclaim "It's in the middle of December and they are all laying on the bare floor." You run off in search of blankets and pillows.

"Haa-san why did you bring her with you?" Shigure asks.

"I ran into her on the streets. We were talking and she ran into a light pole." Hatori replied then looks sternly at Shigure. "I thought I told you no talking."

A/N: hee hee…….all the chapters I try to end in cliffhangers to keep you guys coming back……


	4. Chapter 4: About the Past

Disclaimer: i dinna own nonda furuba characters or anything likes that...and if the commentary i'm making is weird then blame it on Pink Floyd...i don't own either...but i wish i did...on all accounts...but the oc's are mine...grrr...mine..

Anyways to the reviewers:

phantomnessness: nice name...?...there some question marks fer ya...as for why a tree...lack of coffee and inspiration...and i can't remember where the new characters come in but they do...and you reviewed three times...yay! throws you a red rose there present

Dark Resister: welcome for review and thanks for your opinions...and yes it is a good story...hah...glad you like and glad the cliffhanging thingy works cuz i'm gonna keep using it...well trying anyways...you reviewed three times too...throws you a red rose there present

The Water Sprite: glad you like...and i too would have been in a tree...hee hee yes she likes him...hee hee...glad you find it funny and sweet head swelling from the praise you reviewed three times as well throws you a red rose there present

Angel of Courage: thank you for finally reviewing! glad you like...sighs you don't get red rose but digs out a complimentary pen here...never know when you need a pen hope you keep reading!

To all the others who are too lazy to review: please review...all of the above people have showered me with praise and you have not...why? well just click da button and type a few words...not that hard...really it's not... and my inferiority complex is giving me writer's block...sighs

Chapter 4: About the Past

You then come back with three pillows and some blankets in tow. You spread some of the blankets on the floor and put down the three pillows.

Hatori looks at you then says "You look like you've done this before."

"I used to volunteer at a free clinic in New York." you reply as you straighten out the blankets. "Okay you three onto the blankets and no dropping the thermometers." you say to the sick Sohmas and then mumble "nothing worse than having to continuously redo thermometers"

Hatori looks at you then laughs.

"What!" you ask

"You look so comfortable in a house full of men you barely know." Hatori shakes his head.

"Well my mother always told me I trusted people too easily but…I don't care" you say. "And I do know Haru." you point out. Kyo, Haru, and Shigure are now all on the blankets and you cover them up.

Hatori checks their temps then says "Okay Shigure you have a fever of 100, Haru one of 101.3, and Kyo one of 102. None of you will be moving until these fevers break. Which means someone has to stay here and look after you. I would but I have work. I'll call Tohru and she can come stay with you."

"Hey. I could stay and watch them." you volunteer.

"Don't you have to worry about the club?" Hatori asks.

"I can put in a few calls and cover everything. Nothing big." you reply

"Yes Kaa-chan can stay and watch us" Shigure says.

"Okay." Hatori sighed. "I'll leave some medicine and other stuff for them."

"Okay I can handle it." you say. "Just leave it and you can go." You walk into the kitchen and take out a pot.

Hatori follows you and says "Thanks for offering to stay with them."

"No prob. 'Sides I like your family. It's never a hassle to stay with them." you take out various ingredients and look at them "Now let's see if I remember how to make this."

"Oh a little friendly advice. Kyo hates leeks, onions, and miso." Hatori warns.

"A guy after my own heart" you laugh and start mixing stuff together.

Hatori walks up to you and kisses you on the cheek. "I'll be by sometime tonight to check on them" He then walks out.

You stand there flustered until the strange mixture in the pot starts to steam and you turn you attention back to it. You stir the pot thinking of Hatori and only stop when Shigure calls to you to ask when the food will be ready. "Its almost done" you call back.

You pour the soup into three bowls, put them on a tray and carry it into the other room. Setting the tray down, you walk off and dampen three washcloths. Folding them as you come back, you see Shigure sitting up. "Hey, you're sick too you know. You gotta lay back down."

"In a minute" Shigure replies. You are a little uneasy at the serious look on his face. You put the damp cloths on Kyo and Haru's forehead's then look at Shigure.

"What's wrong?" you ask.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?"

"About the past. My past. Hatori's past. Our family's past." Shigure sighs and looks at you. "The Sohma family has been cursed for generations by the vengeful spirits of the Chinese Zodiac. The Rat, Ox, Tiger, Rabbit, Dragon, Snake, Horse, Sheep, Monkey, Chicken, Dog, and Boar spirits all cursed our family. But also the spirit of the Cat the one who was cheated out of the zodiac by the Rat. Anyways these spirits manifested themselves by inhabiting a Sohma body when it was born and whenever that person was embraced by a person of the opposite sex they would transform into their zodiac animal. A person also transformed whenever they became too weak. Two years ago the curse was broken. I won't go into the details but the cursed Sohma people are now free from it. But the curse ran deeper than just the transforming part. It never allowed any of us to be happy for very long. I was one of the cursed members. As was Hatori…and Kyo, Yuki, and everyone else you met that night six months ago. Well Tohru wasn't born a Sohma and two of the members weren't there but anyway. The curse also afflicted the head of our family, Akito. He was dying. Hatori was at that point strictly the family doctor. Much of his time was spent caring for Akito. Hatori one day met a woman, Kana. The two of them fell in love, even after she found out about the curse. So one day Hatori asked Akito if he and Kana could get married. Akito became furious. He began to yell and scream. He ended up hurting Hatori's eye and he is now almost completely blind in his left eye." Shigure sighed at this. "Hatori didn't blame Akito for it. But Kana blamed herself. She was drowned by her guilt and Hatori was forced by Akito to erase her memories, another gift of the curse for him. Kana is now remarried and Hatori has become very reserved. I hate it!" Shigure pounded the table beside him. "He is hurt deep inside but she can move on. Never remember what she and Hatori had together while it is all he remembers. He has dated off and on but generally he stays to himself. I hate that he is so alone. But such is the case with those cursed by the Zodiac." Shigure looks up at you and is surprised to see you crying.

"Kanya why are you crying?"

"Hatori is so kind. I never would have guessed he has such sadness inside." You look into Shigure's eyes. "Shigure, why did you tell me this?"

Shigure sighs and replies "Because Haa-san is starting to care for you and I don't want him to ever hurt like that again."

"I am starting to care for him too" you say "but I promise that I would never hurt him intentionally."

"It's not the intentional I'm worried about." Shigure says then sighs.

A/N: ...i finally got around to putting this chap up...sorry it took a while...i had to escape reality through video games...and my comp decided to mess with my head again and go on strike...we've come to a mutual agreement...for now...anyway read and review and you might get a present! (extra note: while writing the commentary for this chap author was influenced by Pink Floyd a very very good band but just slightly strange )


	5. Chapter 5: Sleep is Good

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but Kanya...and other's which either haven't come in yet or i forgot about...

To my reviewers: if anyone recently im'd me today (you know who you are) i'm sorry but i couldn't read what you were typing sorry...

Dark Resister: woot you reviewed again! i would have put this chap up last night but my mom kicked me off the comp...--...but thanks for reviewing again! i did read the other story and i like it

Furubalover: thanks for reading and reviewing again...you get something too hands you a red rose there...read and review again!

To the other readers who are too lazy to review: grrr...well i hope you enjoy the story...

**Chapter 5: Sleep is Good…..**

You put you hand to his forehead and feel that it is a little hotter than before. "Shigure Sohma you lay down right this minute before your fever gets any higher!"

Shigure chuckles and obeys you. You lay the cloth on his forehead and he falls asleep. You walk about the house cleaning up a bit and wake all three of the sick men up to feed them the cooled down soup and give them their medicine. After they are all asleep again and semi comfortable, you sit down in the corner nearest them and fall asleep with you knees drawn up to your chest. Two hours later this is how Hatori finds you. For a moment he just watches you sleep then he goes to his patients to check their fevers. Hearing Hatori move around, you wake up and stretch. You then get up and walk to him. "How are they?" you ask.

"Good. All the fevers are down. They should be all right." Hatori says.

"Good." you sigh and sit beside Hatori and lean on him. "I'm glad you're back." you say.

"Oh and why is that?" he asks.

"I was starting to feel very paranoid out here in the woods by myself." you reply sleepily. "And I missed you."

"Well there haven't been any disturbances in this part of the woods for quite some time now. In fact I think it has been two or three years." Hatori reassures and puts his arm around you. "And I missed you too."

"Ok that's good." you nuzzle into his shoulder and drift asleep. Hatori looks down at your sleeping face and smiles. He never thought he would feel this way ever again. He smiles even more and thinks "maybe there are such things as miracles."

Shigure stirs and opens his eyes. "Hi Hatori" he says rather loudly. "Oh" he quickly lowers his voice when he sees you sleeping. "Sorry, I didn't see her there." Shigure smiles looking at you and Hatori together.

"It's okay. She was asleep when I came in just now. Did she give you the medicine?" Hatori is now looking at Shigure.

"Yes." Shigure whines. "It was horrible tasting."

"So?" Hatori says. "Why should that bother you?"

"Haa-san you can be so mean sometimes." Shigure pouts.

"You didn't cause any trouble for Kanya did you?" Hatori looks at Shigure meaningfully.

"No of course not. You worry too much. I was asleep most of the time. But she did fix a wonderful soup for us." Shigure sits up. "I wonder where she learned to make it."

"Hnn" you look up still half asleep but say to Shigure. "You shouldn't sit up so soon. Your fever might come back." With that being said you close your eyes and go back to sleep.

"She seems very protective of sick people doesn't she." Shigure comments but he does lay back down.

"And you actually listen to her. Hmm maybe I need to keep her just to make you behave." Hatori grins.

"Haa-san you are very conniving." Shigure shakes his head then turns onto his side and goes to sleep.

Hatori looks around at all the sleeping people near him and smiles. He then picks you up and carries you to a low couch that happens to be nearby. He thinks to himself "Why she didn't just sleep here is beyond me. But then again a lot about her is beyond me." Hatori smiles and sits down beside the couch and falls asleep, exhausted from the long day.

A/N: i'm tired...hope you like and remember to review it...i got presents


	6. Chapter 6: A Novelist!

Disclaimer: i don't own anything but the oc's...

A/N: well hello again! thanks to the two people who reviewed chap 5

Furubaluver: glad you liked the rose and the chap here's an update

hatorifan: it's ok here's another review hands you a red rose thanks again for the review

anyways sorry for the delay on this chap but lots of stuff been going on...mainly i've been too busy reading phanfics...hee hee but here's the next chap enjoy

and sorry to change my name but some people are uncomfortable with it and i also wanted to make a better distinction between myself and my character ' sorry!

Chapter 6: A Novelist!

THE NEXT MORNING

Kyo and Haru have already gotten up and gone to their separate rooms. You stir and see Hatori with his head resting on the couch asleep. He looks so cute, you think to yourself. Slowly you get up trying not to disturb him but Shigure walks in from the kitchen and shouts "Good Morning!".

You jolt at his voice and Hatori opens his eyes. "Shigure next time you want to wake someone up don't yell." Hatori grumbles.

"Oh Haa-san you're such a grouch." Shigure says then turns to you. "Hello Kanya. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes Shigure I did. Are you feeling better" at this you get up, walk to him, and put your hand to his forehead. "Hmmm still slightly warm but the worst is over." you smile and walk into the kitchen.

Shigure smiles and follows you. "Kaa-chan I meant to ask you where did you learn to make that wonderful soup you made last night?"

"Oh that? That's a recipe that has been passed down in my family for I don't know how long. But along with the recipe you have to add your own ingredient to it. So every generation has a different version but they are all equally tasty. And also the soup is reserved for sick people only. I think you, Kyo, and Haru are the first outside my family to have some." you smile and begin to make yourself breakfast. "Oh I'm sorry Shigure. Do you want some breakfast?"

"That would be wonderful Kanya. It's been a while since we had a woman cooking in this house." Shigure smiles and Hatori walks in.

"Hatori do you want some?" you take out some of the few ingredients that are left in the pitiful refrigerator and start to cook.

"Sure" Hatori rubs his eyes then looks at Shigure. "Now I remember why I never stay here anymore. You always have to order takeout."

"Well it's not my fault if I'm am gifted to write but not cook." Shigure says indignantly.

You turn from the food you are making and ask "You're a writer Shigure?"

"A novelist" he says and turns around "Perhaps you've heard of me?" He then proceeds to name off some of his pen names.

At one of them you say "I have almost everything you've done under that name. I love the books."

"Really?" Shigure's face brightens.

"Yes its one of the few things I've allowed myself to buy over the years. They're mostly cheap so it's not a real big loss if I have to leave them." You realize that you have again said too much at Hatori's and Shigure's confused faces.

"What do you mean Kaa-chan?" Shigure says gently.

"Nothing" you reply quickly and portion out the food you made. "The food's ready. Have at it." You take your plate and walk off.

"Hatori…" Shigure starts to say.

"No Shigure. No prying. She will tell us when she is ready." Hatori takes his food and returns to the living room.

Shigure sighs and says to himself "When she is ready may be too late for you my friend" He then proceeds to eat in the kitchen.

A/N: well i hope you like and review...come on people i need feedback! next chap doesn't come up until i have five more reviews...petty i know but i'm a little desparate...farewell until next we meet


	7. Chapter 7:Stupid

**Chapter 7: Stupid…**

Hatori walks to where you are standing and you say to him "I'm sorry about what I said in there and I know you will want an explanation but you won't get one. I'm sorry but I just can't tell you yet…." Hatori then turns you around and hugs you and strokes your hair. "You don't have to say anything."

You sigh with relief and hug him back. "Do you have work today?" you ask.

"Yeah" he sighs, releases you and picks up his plate and eats.

You also eat and then take to empty plates back to the kitchen. "Shigure…" you start to say.

He holds up his hand. "Don't worry about it. Just remember what I told you last night." He then sets down his empty plate and walks off.

You sigh again and wash the dishes. "This place is a mess." you say as you look around at the filthy house. "Hmmmm."

TWO HOURS LATER

Somewhere upstairs you hear two alarm clocks go of as Haru and Kyo wake up. On their way down you hear them quietly arguing who is going to fix breakfast today. As they walk into the kitchen they start when they see you and the clean kitchen.

"Kanya? Why are you here?" Haru looks at you very confused.

"You two and Shigure all had fevers yesterday. I ran into Hatori while he was coming over here and I came with him. He had to return to work so I offered to stay and watch the three of you while he was away. I ended up sleeping here and now I am here and this house is much cleaner. Do you two want me to fix you some breakfast?" you smile at the two Sohmas who are still half asleep.

"Sure. Whatever" Kyo mutters and walks off.

"That would be great. Thanks for staying with us yesterday." Haru follows Kyo.

You start cooking some of the food that you had gone out and bought considering Shigure's food products were either expired or not there at all. You hear raised voices from Kyo and Haru and your mind unwillingly thinks of the past.

FLASHBACK

"I can't believe you were so stupid!" he yells at you.

You are cowering in a corner trying to stay away from his fists. You know he will still come after you but you cower anyway.

"Why would you do something like that? To embarrass me? In front of my friends, family, and colleagues? Where is your brain? Do you even have one?" he storms back and forth his rage pulsing off of him.

You have no idea what has upset him. You always were stupid. If only he would say what you did. Then you could make sure to never do it again.

He suddenly goes still. He turns and looks you straight in the eye. His eyes are still the royal blue that had added to the Prince Charming look of him but they were crazed. Sanity was now a foreign concept to him. He strode quickly to you and sneers as you try to squeeze further into the corner. "See how you cower before me. For your entire life it shall be so." He then walks off leaving you to cry yourself asleep. It was that day, that you had decided to run, before he killed you.

END FLASHBACK

A/N: ;; sorry i haven't updated in a while...school is really taking up a lot of my time...blech...well i hope you like


	8. Chapter 8: Don’t Never Hurt

Chapter 8: Don't Never Hurt 

During the flashback you had fallen down and now trying to hide from him. The food was burning and Haru and Kyo came to check on you. "Kanya! The food's burning! Kanya!" Haru calls as he walks in. Seeing you in the corner he quickly goes to your side. "Kanya what's wrong?"

You start to panic yelling at him to stay away. You start crying and trying to push him away. Kyo is stunned staring at the burning food and you and Haru on the floor. He then tries to put out the flames leaving you to Haru.

Haru ignores your attempts to keep him away and pulls you close to him. "Kanya its me Haru. I won't hurt you I promise."

You start to calm down a little but then his face with those crazed eyes flashes through your mind again. You scream and push Haru away. You get up and run out of the house. For a moment Haru is stunned then he follows you. As he runs out he yells at Kyo to call Shigure.

You run as fast as you can through the woods. You don't dare stop. If your body tries to stop you to rest, your mind again shows you that crazed picture. You run and run and run never looking back. The woods don't seem to stop but you don't care. The deeper you go the harder it will be for him to find you.

"Yeah she just screamed and ran." Kyo has just finished explaining the situation to Shigure.

"I'll call Hatori and be there as soon as I can." Shigure hangs up then dials Hatori's cell number.

Hatori answers his phone. "Yes?"

"Hatori it's me Shigure"

"Shigure? What's wrong?"

"It's Kanya. Something strange happened at the house and now she has run off. I think you need to come. I am at the library right now but I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Ok" Hatori hangs up and then runs out of the hospital not even bothering to tell anyone where he is going. He runs as quickly as he can to Shigure's house and runs inside. Panting he looks at Kyo. "Where is she?"

Kyo gets Hatori some water and says "I don't know. She ran out screaming a half an hour ago and Haru went to look for her. Neither of them have come back."

Hatori runs outside and runs into Shigure.

"Whoa" Shigure holds onto Hatori. "We can't hope to find her searching around aimlessly. I've called the others and they're on their way." Then Shigure's face softens. "Don't worry Haa-san. We'll find her."

Hatori sighs, knowing Shigure is right but not caring. He goes into the living room anyways and paces the floor. Fifteen minutes later, all of the Sohma's have gathered in Shigure's house and have devised a plan. Everyone but Kisa, Tohru, Kagura, and Ritsu, set out to find you.

Meanwhile you have stopped to rest a little. You're mind is still telling you to run but you're body won't cooperate. It just won't run anymore. I hope I can run again before he finds me, you think to yourself. Thunder rumbles overhead and you think, oh great rain too.

Hatori is walking and looks worriedly at the sky. "I hope we find her before it starts to rain." he mutters to himself.

Half an hour later you have started running again and a heavy rain has begun. Running through the rain, you find, is twice as miserable as just plain running. Suddenly you stop and think, Why am I running? I left him behind. "GOD DAMNIT!" you yell. "Fucking bastard is still in my head!" You start screaming at your own foolishness.


End file.
